


A Body Left Unattended

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Kane and Feels (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Astral Projection, Temporary Character Death (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: When Lucifer woke up, Brutus was crying





	A Body Left Unattended

**Author's Note:**

> Love these boys

Astral projection was not Lucifer Kane’s favorite technique. He wasn’t a fan of how it left him feeling adrift even when he’d returned to his physical body. He wasn’t a fan of how it left his body utterly defenseless while he was away, and he definitely wasn’t a fan of the way the act of leaving said body left it with neither breath nor heartbeat, making long term astral projection extremely ill-advised. Still, it appeared that it was the only way to save their latest client from the spirit that tormented her, as they had exhausted all other options. To top it all off, the spirit was advancing, and Brutus was down, propped against a nearby wall with his hand clutching his bleeding shoulder, breathing heavily against the pain and looking at Lucifer as if to say “what now?”

Lucifer knew what now, but that didn’t mean he was looking forward to it. He took a deep breath and centered himself as the furious spirit charged them, gathering his power close as he allowed his eyes to roll up in his head. He barely felt the dull pain of his knees hitting the ground, nor the distant echo of a voice crying his name.

—-

When he awoke, it took him a moment to orient himself. The spirit was gone, it’s essence audibly dissipating. Lucifer’s chest ached, his lungs and heart protesting the brief period of inactivity. He was also being held by something warm and solid, cradled against a heaving surface he couldn’t quite identify.

It was also raining, the droplets warm and salty on his face. As the world around him slowly made itself real again, he became aware of a voice close to his ear. A trembling hand shakily stroking his face, brushing his hair back with a tenderness Lucifer most certainly didn’t deserve.

“No.” the voice was crying, _sobbing_ even, and Lucifer finally registered the low timbre as  _Brutus_ , “No, please no. No. God, please, please don’t do this. Don’t go, please, please, come back. Come back.” Kane felt himself bristle, his brows furrowing slightly with indignation. Whoever had reduced his proud partner to tears would pay dearly. As soon as he could move. 

“ _Luce_.” Brutus’ voice sounded broken and wretched, and Lucifer felt surprise bolt down his spine. Brutus was crying... over him? No, impossible. Brutus had no reason to cry over him. Yet he continued, “Luce, please. I don’t know what you did but it wasn’t worth it. No fucking spirit is worth your life. You have to come back, please, _please_ come back to me, Luce. I can’t...” he trailed off, and Lucifer finally found the strength to open his eyes. He immediately wished he hadn’t. Brutus’ face was blotchy and red, cheeks soaked with tears and lip trembling. He looked a right wreck, and something in Lucifer quailed at the knowledge that he was the cause of it. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he didn’t notice Lucifer’s awakening. But he certainly noticed Lucifer’s hand awkwardly patting his cheek. Those eyes shot open, gaping down at him with something akin to awe.

“Luce...?” he breathed, as if hardly daring to believe it, and Lucifer managed a smile.

“Astral projection.” he rasped, “It’s a bitch, but it’s effective. I’m okay, you great lug.” Brutus continued to stare, and Lucifer knew he was in for a heap of trouble once he got over his shock. So he continued, “I couldn’t tip the spirit off to what I was doing, otherwise I would have warned you. For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

“You bastard.” Brutus finally whispered, “You absolute  _bastard_ , I thought you were  _dead_.”

“As I said, I had little choice.” he justified, “And now Miss King is safe. All’s well that ends well and all that.”

“I thought you were  _dead_!” Brutus’ face twisted again, this time with anger and hurt, “You didn’t have a pulse! You weren’t breathing! I tried CPR and it didn’t work!”

“Is that why my chest aches so much?” he blinked up at him, “Brutus, I’m fine.”

“You collapsed right in front of me!” he exclaimed, “You weren’t  _breathing_ , Luce! You were dead and I... I...”

“And now I’m back.” he said, idly wiping away a tear with his thumb, “We’re both fine.”

“You bastard!”

“Yet you’re still holding this bastard close.” he smirked up at him, “How touching. I didn’t know you cared, dear Brutus.” Brutus growled, but rather than throw him to the ground like he half expected, he drew Lucifer closer, crushing him to his chest in a suffocating hug. Lucifer floundered for a moment before hesitantly returning the embrace. It felt... nice. Though he’d rather die than admit it.

“You’re making this up to me.” Brutus warned, pulling away enough to look Lucifer in the eyes, “For the foreseeable future. I’m serious, Kane.”

“That’s understandable, I suppose.” he sighed, “Well then, if that’s all squared away, we’d best be off. I’m sure Miss King will be most grateful.”

“Can you walk?” Brutus asked, and Lucifer tested his legs.

“I bit unsteadily, but I can.” he said. He made to get up, but then suddenly he was in the air, being hefted off the ground and into Brutus’s arms. He blinked up at him, confused, “Brutus?”

“Shut up.” the man replied, “I’m carrying you home.”

“But-“

“No buts.” he leveled him with a glare, “You made me believe you were dead. So I’m going to get this irrational clinginess out of my system so I can get to the real anger.” Lucifer sighed, resigned, and thumped his head against Brutus’ chest.

“So be it.” he muttered, “What’s a minor loss of dignity between friends, eh?”

“Indeed.” he dared think he caught a ghost of a smile on Brutus’ face, “Now hush so I can reassure myself you’re really okay.”

“I am perfectly-“

“Without you ruining it with your big mouth.”

“...Fair. Rude, but fair.” Brutus did laugh at that. It was more of a chuckle, but it was there.

And well, that was good enough for Lucifer.


End file.
